Master of the Fist in Magnolia (Street Fighter x Fairy Tail)
by rapterdanny22
Summary: RapterDanny (my character) promises Akuma a worthy opponent in another dimension called Fairy Tail. Will Akuma finally find a worthy opponent, will he even make some new friends? Guess you have to find out.
1. Disclaimer

**First I would like to say that I don't know if I'm gonna keep up with the story or have a problem trying to think about how the story is gonna go and also this is for entertainment only I don't any fanboys or fangirls triggered I have noticed this with 2 reviews one I deleted that Akuma doesn't fit with everyone else in power but I always saw him like that so please if you hate how powerful Akuma is in this story let me know okay.**

 **SKIP THIS THE REST IS JUST A DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Street Fighter, Fairy Tail and it's characters.**

 **Street Fighter is owned by CAPCOM and** **Akira Nishitan if there are other people who own it tell me.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by** **Kodansha, Hiro Mashima, Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and Anime Limited if there are any others let me know.**


	2. The Journey Begins!

**On a mysterious island near Japan.**

In the middle of an open field was a man in a black gi, red hair and a prayer necklace (I don't know what the thing is called but when I searched it and said it was a prayer necklace) was sitting criss cross meditating but opened his eye's fast as he heard someone talk.

 **?:** Hey, Akuma.

 **Akuma: Messatsu** , said Akuma as he turns around and fires a Gadoken, but the attack was swatted away like it was nothing, Akuma calmed down to see his rival and only friend Rapter Danny. (He says that people spell raptor wrong that it should be spelled with an e, not an o) (I would say that he is my character please don't steal!)

He had a head, feet, and claws with regular five fingers like a Rapter with green scales but really smooth, he stood up straight like a human, he wore a green jacket, pants and a black T-shirt with the letter D highlighted green in a circle with four spikes towards it. Depict the scary appearance he had heart warming smile usually he smiles really big showing his razor sharp teeth.

 **Rapter Danny:** Are you always on your guard?

 **Akuma:** What do you want?

While ignoring the question

 **Rapter Danny:** Well since Ryu won't give up to the Satsui no Hado, Gouken nowhere to be found, and M. Bison dead I thought I would give you a chance to find a worthy opponent besides me.

 **Akuma:** Really? You mean that there is someone who can give me a challenge beside you?

 **Rapter Danny:** Yes, as you know I am from another dimension and I keep going to others to find fighters and steal their moves so I can have my revenge on the person who treated my race as trash. (as Danny grinds his teeth in anger) So I thought that I will bring to a dimension called Fairy Tail.

 **Akuma:** And you think I could find a foe in that world that can compete with?

 **Rapter Danny:** Maybe, maybe not I don't know you just have to see it for yourself. So are you willing to do it?

 **Akuma:** … Alright fine.

 **Rapter Danny:** Great! I hope that people would find this story and like it I mean come on it's his first story.

 **Akuma:** What?

 **Rapter Danny:** Sorry I had to show the audience that I can break the fourth wall like Deadpool taught me.

Akuma tilted his head to his right and raised an eyebrow in wonder.

 **Rapter Danny:** Okay you know what instead of us babbling around I'll just open the portal.

Rapter Danny pulled a device out of his pocket that looked like a Nokia, Danny pressed a button that fired a pencil sized laser into a crazy space looking portal.

 **Rapter Danny:** Here (he pulled another device with just one button) use this when you are satisfied that you found a worthy challenger so I will come and pick you up or if you want me for something else I'll be there.

Akuma grabbed the device and nodded as he jumped into the portal, then the portal closed.

As Danny was about to turn around he noticed that he forgot to tell Akuma how crazy it is when he is inside the portal. (I'm just gonna put his name as Danny for now on since when I am trying to use spell correct it always brings Rapter up)

 **Danny:** I wonder how he is gonna handle the ride?

 **Inside the Portal**

Akuma was not handling it well as he had a hard time trying to keep himself firm but was spinning around out of control until he finally got used to it and made his body firm.

 **Akuma:** Let's see how this world's warriors can do.

As Akuma smiles in excitement.

To be Continued

 **Well finished the prologue I just have to see how I am gonna make the story on where in Fairy Tail I should put Akuma I thought maybe I should put him when the time the eclipse project happen with the dragons yeah I should do that but the thing is I haven't watch Fairy Tail in a long time so I have to rewatch some moments but anyway bye.**


	3. Akuma vs Dragons

**During the Grand Magic Games Arc**

Akuma's ride through the portal has ended and he started to look around and then he got shocked with surprise to see seven dragons!

 **Akuma:** So this world has dragons hope they will give the challenge I need.

He turns to see a dragon made out of solid rock Akuma thinks that dragon could give him a challenge. So then Akuma jumps high in the to get close to the Dragon.

 **Millianna:** Take this **Kitten Blast!**

Millianna fired at the rock dragon but did nothing.

 **Hibiki:** It's useless, sorry guys our magic is no match for this thing.

 **Millianna:** OH THIS SUCKS!

 **Lyon:** We should fall back, for now, a girl like you is only gonna get hurt.

 **Millianna** : Meow, what do you mean by that you Peg you weren't much of a force back in the arena!

But before Lyon started to talk again they heard a sound

 **Akuma: DOOREA!**

Akuma came slamming the dragon with a Kongou Kokuresuzan literally destroying the dragon in an instant.

No one could talk after what just happened in front of them

 **Kagura:** He … he destroyed the dragon with a single punch.

 **Akuma:** hmph pathetic. I was hoping a dragon could take more than one blow.

Millianna was just amazed by his power

 **Millianna:** Wait who are you?!

Instead of answering her he ignored her and continued walking over the remains of the dragons.

 **Millianna:** Hey did you hear what I just said!

Akuma didn't bother to turn around he wanted to fight not to talk.

Akuma then jumps to see what other dragons are left there is still six more he started to go after a dragon with scarlet red scales and had one side of a crab-like claw on its head and another one under its mouth.

 **Akuma:** Let's see if you can handle this! **Messatsu Gohado!**

A giant purple beam then strikes the dragon then putting a massive hole in it.

 **Sting:** Woah! Did … did that guy kill the dragon!

 **Rogue:** Could he be another Dragon Slayer?

 **Akuma:** ARH! This grows boring. I have to find someone or something worthy.

 **Orga:** Hey do you mind telling us who you are?

Akuma only ignored them leaving the members of the Sabertooth guild in wonder.

Akuma continues to fight the dragon's one after the other but all were stroked down.

 **Transition to Future Rogue with Natsu**

 **Future Rogue:** NO! MY DRAGONS WHO IS STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL THEM!

 **Natsu:** What someone is killing the dragons, who could it be?

 **Transition to the Fairy Tail guild members**

 **Atlas:** ARRGH!

 **Akuma:** hmph no even a dragon made out hellfire can't handle the fist of a demon. **Shoryureppa!**

 **Atlas:** ACH! Just… just what are you?

 **Akuma:** I am power made flesh!

As then Akuma finished Atlas with a fist covered in Hado killing Atlas.

 **Erza:** I just can't believe it he defeated the dragon all on his own.

 **Elfman:** Wow! That guy is manly!

Akuma's attention shifted to the man with white hair and bulk body.

 **Akuma:** A man ha ha HAHAHA FOOL! I am no man I have transcended above mortals like you!

 **Grey:** Wait what do you mean?

 **Akuma:** I have no time to talk to weaklings like you.

 **Makarov:** Weaklings? I can assure you that the Wizards of Fairy Tail are no weaklings.

 **Akuma:** Oh, so you are the people called Fairy Tail, well then if you to prove your point then let your army of Wizards fight me.

 **Makarov:** An army … no no I do not treat them like an army, in fact, they are not an army they are family.

 **Akuma:** Hmph very well let your family fight me and maybe one of them can satisfy my hunger for a worthy challenger.

Akuma then jumped in the air to see if there were any other dragons until he saw only one in the air and it had two people on it, one had black and white hair same with clothing, the other on had salmon hair with a white scarf and a black jacket. Akuma hopes that maybe this is the challenge he has been waiting for.

 **To be Continue**


	4. Akuma vs Future Rogue

**Transition to Natsu and Future Rogue**

 **Natsu:** It's over Rogue almost all of your dragons are finished you have no choice but to give up.

 **Future Rogue:** No this wasn't supposed to be like this, dammit I will not stop until Acnologia is dead! I need to find out who is doing this.

 **Lucy:** Natsu!

 **Natsu:** Is that Lucy?

Natsu was completely shocked to see Lucy flying towards him while naked?

 **Lucy:** Catch me!

 **Natsu and Lucy:** WOAH WOAH WOAH!

As they flew off Rogue was just shocked and couldn't tell what just happened until suddenly a man landed on top on the dragon that Rogue was on, this man was Akuma.

 **Future Rogue:** I assume that you're the one killing all my dragons, just who are you?

 **Akuma:** I am Akuma and I will teach you the meaning of pain!

As Akuma gets in a fighting stance Rogue couldn't help but laugh.

 **Future Rogue:** HAHAHA! You teach me the meaning of pain?! That's the best joke I've ever heard.

 **Akuma:** Do you underestimate a demon?

 **Future Rogue:** A demon?

As Rogue was trying to gather up that what lies before him was a demon Akuma attacked.

 **Akuma: Gohadoken!**

But the attack when through Rogue as this left Akuma surprised.

 **Future Rogue:** Fool! You can't touch a shadow you can't hurt me.

 **Akuma:** My fists probably can't you but your sins will.

As he said this Akuma's red eyes lighted in the dark.

 **Akuma:** Prepare yourself! **DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!**

Akuma dashes towards Rogue and as he grabbed him everything turn dark the only things to see was purple sparks was they got faster and faster until Rogue screamed in pain.

 **Future Rogue:** _AAAHHHH!_

 **Akuma:** The Shun Goku Satsu... Its power is unequaled... It is not my fists, but your past sins that will kill you... the more evil your past doings, the more painful your death…

Rogue couldn't move he was lying dead on the back of the dragon. Then the dragon started to launch eggs towards the ground Akuma needed to stop this so then he killed with a single punch from a Kongou Kokuretsuzan, but the egg started to hatch already and started to run around the city, before Akuma could get off the dragon was falling towards a giant gate, when the dragon hit it was destroyed

 **Arcadios:** I don't believe it, the gate was designed to be indestructible.

 **Hisui:** What do you think is gonna happen now?

 **Happy:** Uh? Hey, who's that?

Happy pointing at Akuma while also seeing a dead Rogue. Then suddenly the dragon started to glow and then the dead corpses of the other dragons started to glow too and then all of them disappeared even the baby dragons. Everyone started to smile in joy until Akuma yelled.

 **Akuma:** AARRRCHH! Where is the person who can satisfy me…!? Does such a challenge exist!?

 **Natsu:** Woah whats going on here?

 **Happy:** Natsu, Lucy! You guys are alright.

 **Lucy:** Yeah we're fine, but who is that guy?

 **Happy:** I don't know but he crashed the dragon onto the gate now everything is fine.

 **Natsu:** Wait there is Rogue but…

Natsu ran toward Rogue body only to find him dead. Natsu got a bit agitated to find out that he is dead.

 **Natsu:** You … You killed him! Why?!

 **Akuma:** The unworthy must be removed from existence.

 **Natsu:** What?

 **Akuma:** Keep your questions to yourself for the right now child as we will meet again.

 **Natsu:** Wait for just who are you?

Instead of just answering him Akuma disappeared into the shadows leaving Natsu agitated and in wonder.

 **Future Rogue:** The shadow…

 **Natsu:** what the Rogue you still alive?!

 **Future Rogue:** The shadow will continue to follow me, he is relentless and he won't be satisfied until he swallows me whole and then on that fateful day I lose Frosch it will happen I will be swallowed by the darkness forever.

 **Natsu:** That's not gonna happen.

 **Future Rogue:** It most certainly will, one year from now you must warn your Rogue in your time one year from now.

Rogue said something else that we the audience couldn't hear but Natsu did and when he heard it he was shocked.

 **Future Rogue:** They will kill Frosch.

Then Rogue died and disappeared as he too can't come back in time to release the dragons. Natsu wasn't the only one to hear Rogue but Akuma heard it also from on top of a building.

 **To be Continue**

 **If you guys are asking did Ultear reverse time and die yes she did I didn't want to add it to the this story because it will get complicated for me to figure out what will happen if it didn't and what Akuma could change well that all it for today I am really updating this story really fast but I don't know if I can catch up but for right now BYE!**


	5. Akuma enters the Grand Ball part 1

**After the attack of the Dragons, the King invited all the wizards who fought in the battle to the Grand Ball.**

 **Inside the Grand**

Everyone was enjoying the party, talking with their friends and guild mates, eating food, they couldn't help but just smile in joy, but the Princess Hisui felt sorry for opening the eclipse gate releasing the dragons.

 **Princess Hisui:** Father…

 **Toma:** Hisui…

 **Hisui:** I beg your forgiveness my actions brought shame to the kingdom, once the festivities are over I will accept any punishment you see fit.

 **Lucy:** But Princess…

 **?:** No wonder I felt so much power here, everyone is here.

Everyone turns around to see and recognize the man who was fought off the dragons… It was Akuma who was still in his black gi and not in a fancy suit like everyone else.

 **Lyon:** Wait a minute that's the guy who killed the Rock Dragon!

 **Arcadios:** Impossible how did you get past the guards?

 **Akuma:** They were weak.

 **Gajeel:** Okay pal how about you tell us who you are and how you defeated those dragons are you dragon slayer?

 **Erza:** If so then what magic do you use?

 **Akuma:** Fine… My name is Akuma! The supreme master of the fist!

 **Risley:** Supreme master of the fist?

 **Beth:** What type of title is that?

 **Akuma:** It's a title only the strongest can hold

 **Risley:** Really… If you're as strong as you say you are then how come we never heard of you before?

 **?:** Because he is not from this realm.

Everyone turned around to see what that new voice was and got shocked at what he was, Akuma got shocked to see one of his rivals Danny.

 **Lucy:** AAHH WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!

 **Arcadios:** OKAY SERIOUSLY HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP GETTING PAST THE GUARDS!

As his face was in a comedic anime fashion.

 **Danny:** What am I, that rude of course you have never seen my kind before.

 **Akuma:** Danny, why are you here?

 **Danny:** Well isn't it obvious I came to see my best friend

 **Akuma:** I am not your friend.

 **Danny:** Aw come on we are totally best buds, remember that time you turn into your Oni form and we fought on the moon and we destroyed it and then suddenly Asura came and we fought for 400 years HA HA great times wasn't it.

 **Akuma:** That doesn't mean we're friends.

 **Danny:** AW COME ON MAN!

As Danny turned around to see everyone shocked and confused he started to talk.

 **Danny:** Okay let me tell everything about this guy (pointing at Akuma) he not from here not like from another country or even a planet no no he from a different dimension and I sent him here to find a great challenger and the dragons weren't enough also tensmash78 if you are reading this if not someone else who is reading tell tensmash78 that the author is sorry this story is for entertainment purposes only I mean for god sake this isn't Goku vs Superman.

 **Akuma:** What are talking about?

 **Danny:** Oh tensmash78 got angry because you killed the dragons solo and he is saying that can't happen and the author wanted to reply to him saying sorry and that he is using the Udon comics Akuma and Asura's Wrath game to keep up with powerhouses.

 **Akuma:** I still don't understand what you are saying.

 **Danny:** Okay instead of me breaking the fourth wall and you people don't get it but the reader does I will just say that Akuma is from another dimension and I sent him here to find a worthy opponent. Okay how many words are in this chapter more than 600 okay we'll stop right here and have part two to this aaaaannnnnnd

 **To be Continued**

 **Danny:** There we go.

 **Okay before you guys get out of this story could you guys tell tensmash78 that I didn't mean for any FT fans to get mad that Akuma killed the dragons solo let me tell you that the Akuma I am using is from Udon comics, the Games, and Asura's Wrath games as he was in the DLC which he was super strong in. So if you are a hardcore Fairy Tail fan good for you, you can criticize my work insult me whatever I enjoy it because you guys reactions are amazing don't stop I love it. So with that out of the way BYE!**


	6. Akuma enters the Grand Ball part 2

**Erza:** So what you're saying is that he is from another dimension?

 **Danny:** Yes that was all I had to say really I needed to mention the review tensmash78 made and my appearance in this chapter was pointless I was here to waste time, so remember Akuma use this to call me alright good see you later buddy.

As Danny went to portal Natsu came to Akuma.

 **Natsu:** So you're looking for the strong opponent I can fulfill that.

As Natsu punches his hands together Akuma glared at him.

 **Akuma:** Hmmm you have such a fighting spirit one I have never seen before.

 **Happy:** That's Natsu for ya.

 **Gajeel:** Hmph if you're looking for a worthy opponent I'm the one you're looking for.

As Gajeel grins for looking forward to the fight with Akuma, Akuma looked away from him.

 **Akuma:** No... You are not the one...

 **Gajeel:** Uh what are you talking about?

 **Akuma:** With a spirit like yours I a scatter you.

 **Gajeel:** Hey you wanna take this now or outside.

As Gajeel seems ticked off at what Akuma said.

 **Erza:** Okay break it up you two before you wreck the place.

As they were pushed away they made comedic anime faces.

 **Sting:** Hey Akuma you're new here and you haven't joined a guild right.

 **Natsu:** Yeah join us you'll be a great addition to the Fairy Tail guild.

 **Happy:** Aye!

Akuma closed his eyes then open them saying

 **Akuma:** No, I will not join any of you.

 **Everyone:** What!

 **Akuma:** Where I walk, I walk alone, where I fight, I fight alone.

 **Wendy:** Why, don't you want to have friends?

 **Makarov:** I think it is best for everyone if he didn't join a guild.

 **Erza:** Master why do you say that?

 **Makarov:** I can sense an evil intent and relentless anger within him, he must fight and conquer his anger.

 **Akuma:** Ludicrous, rage is my reason!

 **Makarov:** You sad … sad man.

 **Akuma:** I will show you just how powerful I am when I face all of you.

 **Gray:** Wait he wants to fight all of us?

 **Akuma:** You can turn around and not fight so I can spare your life.

 **Natsu:** Oh yeah so far you've been all bark and no bite I wanna see what you can do!

 **Akuma:** Every well, tomorrow I will fight who chose to challenge me.

Akuma walked out the Ball only to be stopped by Millianna.

 **Millianna:** Hey, you never told us what magic you use, what is it?

 **Akuma:** I use no magic, I use a martial art call the Satsui no Hado if you want to know come to me and I'll tell you.

Then Akuma disappeared in the darkness again.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Fitting in

**The day after Grand Ball**

After he left Grand Ball, Akuma was searching a place to train and to get stronger as he walking by people stared at him, they never seen someone with a gi before. Akuma kept looking until he found a forest on top of a mountain with enough trees and boulders to practiced on, then he saw sort of traditional Japanese house with the color green highlighted on each edge of the roof and on the front of the house had the letter D on it, Akuma realized the only person or should I say creature owns that house… it was Danny's, Akuma when to house to see why Danny is here, when he got there Danny was waiting for him on the front porch.

 **Akuma:** Danny why are here? I haven't used the device yet.

 **Danny:** Oh I know I just it's just that you're having trouble finding a place to live so I brought you this house.

 **Akuma:** I prefer somewhere secret so no one will find me besides isn't this your house?

 **Danny:** Don't worry.

Danny snapped his fingers and then the green highlights on the edges turned red and the letter D on the front of the house turned into Akuma's symbol he has on his back.

 **Akuma:** This doesn't make a difference I don't anyone to know where I am.

 **Danny:** I don't think it matters, Natsu can track you by your scent, Dragon Slayers are known for having a great sense of smell. By the way, you're in a forest on top a mountain no is gonna search for you well except Natsu he really wants to fight, oh and no one else but you and I can see this house.

 **Akuma:** How?

 **Danny:** Well I set a barrier around the house that only you and me and see through, but if you want like guests to come in or something you can let them see it only is that you or I want to them too, it's like that one movie I forgot its name but this is much better.

 **Akuma:** I don't need a house I just need somewhere to train.

 **Danny:** Oh don't worry there is actually a training room in which I totally didn't steal from the X-men (as Danny got little nervous saying that he went on talking) and there a fridge I don't know if you eat or anything but when having guest it's best to have it, it has an unlimited amount food that you can just think in your mind and it will give it to you. Well with that said I leave for now on.

 **Akuma:** Are you?

 **Danny:** No.

As he smiled at the end of that he opened a portal and jumped into it.

Akuma went inside to find the training room but then sensed something… something familiar.

 **Akuma:** Hmmm that energy I've sensed it before.

In the very far distance was a figure in the shadows, not much detail can be seen but the only thing that can be seen was an eye glowing purple in the darkness.

 **?:** Only you and Danny can see? Danny should have told that anyone outside of this realm can see it.

 **To be Continued**

 **Who is this mysterious person maybe you can find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Akuma vs Gajeel

Akuma was in the training room in the house Danny gave it he didn't need anything else but training then Akuma sensed some energy nearby and he knew what they were, he sensed it before.

 **Lucy:** Are you sure he's here?

 **Natsu:** Yeah, I can smell him.

 **Gajeel:** He's gonna pay for what he said to me at the Ball.

 **Carla:** You only came here just for that?

 **Then suddenly everyone heard a deep menacing voice.**

 **?:** Do you challenge me if not then leave.

 **Erza:** Who's there?!

Everyone was getting to a fighting stance only to now hear nothing, then Natsu yelled.

 **Natsu:** Akuma we're here to challenge you, come out and show yourself.

 **Akuma:** Well then.

A tree then exploded and behind it was Akuma.

 **Erza:** Such power.

 **Rogue:** Do you think we can take him on?

 **Natsu:** Well what do you say one on one?

 **Akuma:** If you want it that way sure but all of you need to fight me and hopefully one of you can be the one I'm looking for.

 **Lucy:** Looking for who?

 **Akuma:** Someone worthy to challenge me. Now then let me bring you to where we will fight.

Akuma brought them to the house but no one else could see it except Akuma.

 **Kagura:** So are we gonna fight here?

Then the house came visible to making everyone spooked.

 **Lucy:** AH WHAT THE HECK?!

 **Akuma:** Only I can see the house everyone else could see it unless I want them to I guess this helps on where you're going.

Everyone went inside the house and Akuma brought them to the training room where then the room became a fighting stage and even had bleachers.

 **Akuma:** Well then who's first?

 **Natsu:** Me!

 **Gajeel:** Oh no Salamander I'll take this one.

 **Natsu:** Says who?

 **Akuma:** SILENCE!

Everyone got spooked mostly when Natsu get into a fight with Gajeel and mostly Gray everyone backs out until Erza stops them in the middle of it, not at the very beginning.

 **Akuma:** You … will be first.

Akuma pointed at Gajeel then Gajeel smiled in glee.

 **Gajeel:** Alright bring on tough guy.

Everyone one went to the bleachers and Akuma and Gajeel got ready for their fight.

 **Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Lance!**

Gajeel's arm turned into an iron pole and going towards Akuma, but Akuma took the shot and only got pushed a few feet.

 **Gajeel:** What?!

 **Akuma:** So you can turn your body into iron interesting.

As Akuma smiled he lifted up the pole making Gajeel go up and then was thrown over to the other side of the stage.

 **Sting:** Dude is strong I'll give him that.

Gajeel grunted and was preparing his next move.

 **Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Sword!**

Gajeel's arm then turned into a sword with saw blades that went so fast it looked like was one piece. Gajeel tried to get a hit on Akuma but kept missing then Akuma quickly turned around him preparing to do a move.

 **Akuma:** Now my turn. **Messatsu Gorasen!**

Akuma kicked Gajeel then kept spinning and spinning into the air shocking everyone just how Akuma defies physics.

 **Akuma: Dorea!**

Akuma left a final kick in the air leaving Gajeel airborne. Gajeel gains back to balance while in the air.

 **Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Roar!**

A blast of metal shards went towards Akuma, Akuma did nothing but block (really) and the blast hit him at a force to make a crater in the middle of the stage.

 **Gajeel:** Got ya.

As the dust was clearing out there was no sign of Akuma until …

 **Akuma:** Right here.

 **Gajeel:** WHAT!

Akuma was behind Gajeel when Gajeel turned around Akuma kicked in the gut only to leave Gajeel grunt in pain then punched him down onto the crater which he made then Akuma was ready to prepare his final attack.

 **Akuma: Kongou Kokuretsuzen!**

Akuma's lit his fist with Hado then came slamming down against Gajeel face making an explosion.

 **Akuma:** Messatsu.

Gajeel was defeated and everyone was left speechless as S- Class mage was defeated with ease.

 **Akuma:** You are not enough even for a warm up. Who is next?

 **Gajeel:** We're not done here.

As Gajeel got up Akuma was surprised to see someone get up after that attack.

 **Akuma:** Still standing well then let's continue!

 **Gajeel:** (grunt) **Iron Dragon's Scales!**

When finally stood up Gajeel covered his whole body in steel scales to increase his attacks and defense

 **Akuma:** Hmm interesting.

 **Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Club!**

Gajeel arm then turned into a steel club being swung towards Akuma. Akuma thought he could take the attack but he was sent with enough force to break the wall.

 **Akuma:** _GAAH!_

 **Gajeel:** Is that all?

As there was nothing to see but dust a purple light was shined.

 **Akuma: Zanku Hadoken DOREA!**

As Akuma fired hundreds of Hadokens none of them seem to affect Gajeel.

 **Gajeel:** Whats wrong? Didn't you tell me that I wasn't worthy at the ball?

Akuma ran towards Gajeel and hitting him with a series of furious kicks and punches which none of them seem to have an effect.

 **Gajeel:** (yawn) You done yet?

While Akuma's attack to seem to do much Akuma need to hit him with something else.

 **Gajeel:** I'm done with you. **Iron Dragon's Club!**

Gajeel tried to slam Akuma down with his club fist but was dodged with Akuma's short teleport, when the club slammed it made a shock wave making the arena destroyed and huge rocks falling upward Akuma then teleported to each rock and kicking them towards Gajeel, while at the start it didn't do much each one came faster and faster until Gajeel was left in a perfect state for Akuma to attack him.

 **Gajeel:** Playing dirty uh.

Gajeel looked up to see no sight of Akuma until Lily shouted.

 **Lily:** Gajeel he's above you!

 **Gajeel:** Uh?

 **Akuma: Shin Misogi!**

Gajeel then looked to see Akuma falling towards him, while Gajeel unable to react in time got slammed down by Akuma's fist, while Akuma lifted up his fist only to see Gajeel trying to get up Akuma then slammed him down again this time it shattered the whole arena, then an explosion was made where Akuma and Gajeel were, while the explosion was done and the dust disappearing everyone could see Gajeel laying on the ground, his eyes blank white but his body is twitching and turned back into his regular form, but Akuma was stand and a symbol glowed red on his back. This leaves the mages in wonder, they have never seen anything like that in the spell books not even Levy.

 **Akuma:** Ga! I can't believe I used a full power attack on such weakling.

 **Sting:** Weakling?! You were the one who was having a hard time out there!

 **Akuma:** Do you want to look into the pit of darkness?

 **Sting:** My light shall brighten your darkness.

 **?:** Too bad for you I'm next.

Akuma sensed the energy where the voice came from and the energy felt the same one he felt yesterday and knew whose energy it was.

 **?:** Long time hasn't Gouki.

A man came out of the darkness revealing his appearance, he was wearing a black blazer jacket, scarlet red pants with a red leather band between the legs making a strange fashion and if that wasn't strange enough his hair was also scarlet red and was in a really strange hairstyle where most of the hair was pointing down covering half of his face like an umbrella birds (yes that's a thing look it up) revealing someone Akuma hasn't meet in a long time.

 **Akuma:** Iori Yagami?

 **Iori:** surprised to see me.

 **To be Continue**

 **Alright sorry guys for not updating in such a long time I had trip to Canada and I was busy there and then I came back had rest and writing the chapter a little bit each day**

 **So I have the revealed the guest character Iori now this seems to be a triple crosser between Street fighter, Fairy Tail and KOF but I just really just wanted Iori in this he is my second favorite character next to K so that's it for today hope you enjoy and I'll see you next time.**


	9. An Unexpected Guest

**After the battle between Akuma and Gajeel, Iori Yagami has came out of nowhere and he somehow came to the dimension of Fairy Tail.**

 **Akuma:** How are you here?

 **Iori:** Short story really I finally found Orochi and challenged him to a battle but he sent me here, once I got here I discovered the when one person from a dimension be different in another one such as I could see the house that Danny gave you.

 **Akuma:** So have you come here to challenge me?

 **Iori:** Yes, since my battle with Orochi was not as I expected I thought you would be great for a warm-up.

 **Akuma:** Very well… Prepare yourself!

As they were going into their fighting stances they were interrupted by Lucy.

 **Lucy:** Uhhhh do you guys know each other

 **Akuma:** We've only met once in the Millennium Tournament.

 **Iori:** Where sadly I lost, but not this time

Iori fired the flame onto the ground and then traveled towards Akuma, then Akuma jumped out of the way before the flame got to him. Then the flame hit the wall making a huge hole in it.

Akuma prepared to go in a fighting stance ready to fight then suddenly Natsu came towards Iori and was ready to attack him.

 **Natsu: Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**

Iori turned around to see a flaming fist coming right towards his face and sent Iori to the other side of the room.

 **Akuma:** What are you doing?!

 **Natsu:** Come on I'm not gonna miss a brawl like this.

 **Akuma:** This is my fight, not yours

 **Erza:** We can help you.

As Erza came towards Akuma and then changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

 **Akuma:** I do not need any help, besides your powers are nothing to me.

 **Lucy:** Oh yeah prove it.

As Lucy said with a smirk.

 **Akuma: Messatsu Gohado!**

A huge beam of dark hado was fired off everyone was stun to see such power, as for Iori he took one heavy blow from Natsu and struggled to get up to avoid the attack as it wouldn't matter now as the attack was so close from hitting him, Iori lit one of his hands with his pyrokinesis and fired it towards the ground then was fired through the wall by Akuma's attack as he was inside the beam of dark hado he smiled and chuckled for a small bit before being blasted outside.

 **Lucy:** Well we took care of him.

As Lucy was completely shocked and so was everyone else

Akuma then felt something … something very close he looked down to see a purple light under Lucy and Akuma's eyes widened to see what Iori left then Akuma did something he never thought he would do.

 **Akuma:** MOVE!

Akuma pushed Lucy out of the danger that could have lead her to death. The purple light then lit even brighter as then a purple flamed fired upward and then attacked Akuma.

 **Akuma:** _ARRRGH!_

Everyone looked as Akuma began to fall to the ground and Akuma started to talk in his head.

 **Akuma:** _What was I thinking to save another life I should never have done, she was too weak she deserved to be killed but what made me do it?_

As Akuma laid on the ground he heard faded voices.

 **Lucy:** _Wendy come here!_

Out of Akuma's conscious Danny was walking into the room.

 **Danny:** Hey Akuma I saw a giant hole on the side of the house and I wanted to...

Danny then looked around to the stadium scattered and filled with craters a giant hole in the wall which he saw outside and an unconscious Akuma making Danny to yell.

 **Danny:** HOLY *bleep* WHAT THE *bleep* HAPPENED HERE!

A few moments later

Akuma was waking up and saw everyone looking down on him.

 **Danny:** Hey buddy.

 **Akuma:** Danny… what happened?

 **Danny:** I don't know… What happened?

As Danny turned to the group of Mages.

 **Natsu:** He saved Lucy's life.

Akuma's eyes widened and remembered what happened to make him unconscious.

 **Danny:** (chuckle) what?

 **Lucy:** Yeah he saved my life.

 **Danny:** WHAT!... WHAT THE *bleep*

 **Millianna:** Hey uhh do you know that guy with the weird hair and terrible fashion sense?

(Careless Whisper plays)

As Danny turned around to look at Millianna, his mind was going somewhere else. The pupils in his eyes turned heart shaped and became too distracted to answer her question.

 **Danny:** hota… hota hota...hota hota hota…

 **Millianna:** Uhhh are you okay?

Akuma got up and saw Danny being distracted he punched him in the back of the head snapping him back into reality and making a comedic anime angry face.

 **Akuma:** DANNY!

 **Danny:** I WAS PAYING ATTENTION! Oh uhh yeah what happened?

 **Akuma:** Iori came here.

 **Danny:** Iori? How did he come here?

 **Akuma:** Orochi seemed to teleport him here.

 **Danny:** Orochi? The guy that people make crazy edits on him in mugen? Well, I better get Iori and send him back, and uhh we're gonna talk later.

As Danny was about to leave the room he tried to get one more look at Millianna before he fixed the wall with his telekinesis.

 **Akuma:** Well then… who's next!

 **To be Continued**

 **Alright guys finally made a new chapter sorry for the wait I was busy and I was having trouble making up for this chapter, this is the hardest chapter I ever worked on because I didn't know to to do in some parts like "no that not right" or "no it so be like" so sorry I'll try to make more chapters soon and also if you want better writing then go to my Wattpad it's the same story but with better writing and some changes, I make the chapter in first then I put on Wattpad and do changes over there so go to Wattpad and type in search RapterDanny so that's it for today and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
